


if only you'd ask

by tendertorn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendertorn/pseuds/tendertorn
Summary: “Hey, Sas’ke?”“Hmmm?”“What would you do if I kissed you?”





	if only you'd ask

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the tumblr prompt "things you said when you were drunk" sent to me by tumblr user [gaytomioka](https://gaytomioka.tumblr.com/)

The front door swings open.

It’s pushed with such force that it bangs against the back wall, shaking the shelves, and the two men in the doorway freeze suddenly, stunned by the sound.

“Shhhh, Sas’ke!” Naruto slurs, laughing drunkenly. “You gotta... gotta be _quiet_!”

“Shut up, loser,” Sasuke grumbles, face reddening. “Do _you_ wanna steer this operation?”

By “this operation,” of course, he’s referring to their current arrangement, with Naruto latched on to Sasuke’s back like a child, his arms threaded around the other man’s shoulders and his legs wrapped tightly around his torso, held up by Sasuke’s hands looped under his thighs. It was an arrangement they’d come to out of necessity, since walking was long past Naruto’s purview at this point of drunkenness.

Once the two of them are inside the door, Sasuke moves to set Naruto on his own two feet. Naruto seems to have other plans, though — his grip around Sasuke’s shoulders tightens, unwilling to let go, and his legs squeeze harder around Sasuke’s waist.

“Naruto,” Sasuke protests. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t wanna walk,” he says, his voice still light with laughter as he buries his face against the nape of Sasuke’s spine. “Don’t make me.”

“Are you shitting me?”

Naruto shakes his head against Sasuke’s back, his breath too-warm against Sasuke’s skin as he says quietly, “Take me to bed.”

The words send a tremor up Sasuke’s spine. He knows what Naruto meant: knows he didn’t mean anything more than “I’m lazy, please carry my drunk, soggy ass to bed so I can exert as little effort as possible.” But even then, it makes his blood quicken like molten stone, his insides hot and writhing in his chest.

He buries that. There’s a great big hole in the center of his chest that acts like a graveyard for thoughts like that — thoughts he’s not big enough to face yet. One by one, he chucks them all in there, and then he encases them all in marble and leaves them to rot.

They’re gonna come for him one day, he knows. One day his heart’s gonna rip clean in half, and all the wrathful ghosts of every love he’s ever left to die will come screaming for his head on a plate. And they’ll take it, too, and they’ll leave him hollow and haunted, and that’s fine, because ghosts are the only thing in life that Sasuke understands.

Shit fuck, he’s drunk.

He always gets maudlin when he’s drunk. It’s why he doesn’t do it much, and why tonight was such a bad idea. Even despite the rattling bones in his chest, though, he can’t bring himself to regret it. Not when he’s got Naruto wrapped around him like a human blanket, and not when he’d spent a whole night crushed up against him in a corner booth, listening to him tell long-winded stories about all the things Sasuke had missed.

He thinks of the way the streetlights had cast a halo around him, and the way he’d gotten a handful of soft pink petals in his hair, since the trees were starting to lose their flowers for the fall. He thinks of the way Naruto had looked at him and grinned, eyes soft and mouth devilish, and how he’d said, “I’m glad you’re here.”

So, no. Sasuke doesn’t quite regret it.

He buries that, too.

Maybe it’s his inebriation that’s softening him up, because instead of shucking Naruto off into the floor, he tightens his grip around the other man’s thighs, sighing tiredly.

“Okay,” he says softly, and then he walks.

He makes it halfway through the living room before Naruto starts to wiggle, and then Sasuke’s bumping into a table, and from there it’s all predictably downhill, since they’re both piss drunk and unsteady as it is.

“Shit!” Sasuke yelps, his leg giving out.

They’re tumbling into the floor then, both of them, and Naruto’s laughing before they even hit the ground.

“You dickhead,” Sasuke wheezes, and Naruto’s laughing so hard that he’s not even making sound at this point, just sucking in air like a choking fish as he rolls around with his hands around his belly.

Sasuke punches him in the shoulder.

“Stop it,” Naruto chokes out, latching onto Sasuke’s wrists, and the two of them wrestle for a minute, half-heartedly, before Sasuke finally runs out of energy, collapsing on the floor.

“I hate you,” he says dryly, and Naruto snorts.

“You don’t." The other man grins crookedly. “You’ve tried it.”

Sasuke doesn’t say anything to that, because Naruto’s right — more right than he realizes — and Sasuke would sooner die that admit that out loud. He’s so gone at this point that he’s not even sure he can get up, so instead, he just lays there. He lets his eyes flutter shut and he breathes out, exhausted and drunk.

“Hey, Sas’ke?”

“Hmmm?”

“What would you do if I kissed you?”

Sasuke opens his eyes at that, turning his head.

Naruto’s staring at him with those big, impossibly blue eyes, and Sasuke’s just drunk enough that he’s not pants-shittingly terrified by the look on his face. Naruto’s got a habit of walking through life like an exposed nerve, open and raw and bleeding his feelings all over everything, and this is the most exposed Sasuke’s ever seen him. He looks soft, scared, hopeful, and impossibly tender, his mouth crooked up in a lazy little wine-tinged grin.

“That depends,” he says finally.

“On what?”

“On why you kissed me.”

Naruto laughs, although this one wasn’t quite the belly-deep laughs he’d been doing all night. It was softer, gentler, like an exhale — like there was something fragile about this moment that neither of them was willing to break.

“What if I wanted you to kiss me back?” he says. Sasuke realizes belatedly just how close Naruto had gotten — close enough that Sasuke could feel the heat of him, and close enough that he felt the brush of his skin and the rustling of his clothes as Naruto propped his head up against his own arm. “What would you do then?”

Sasuke swallows.

There’s still a pit in his chest — a graveyard for all the moments like this that Sasuke has murdered. All the thoughts that he’s buried, all the bodies he’s swallowed up inside himself: he feels them all, in that moment, banging on his ribcage like he’s the one with the demon inside him. He hears them screaming in the silence. He wants to bury this too.

But he’s drunk, and he’s warm, and Naruto’s looking at him with a sort of booze-soaked tenderness that’s flaying him open, eating him raw. The pit says, _“Don’t do this.” _ The pit says, _“You’re a wraith, little boy — a living mausoleum. You’re nothing but a burial site for your own potential.”_ It says, _“Do you really think Naruto would ever want you? You could take every ounce of warmth in your body and he’d still think you were cold like the dead.”_

There’s just enough sake in his system to make him brave, though, and to quiet the swelling self-hatred that normally ties him down.

What would you do? Naruto asked. What would he do?

“Whatever you’re brave enough to ask me for,” Sasuke says.

Naruto grins, bright and splitting, and then he’s propping himself up on an elbow and freeing one of his hands to come rest against Sasuke’s face. It’s so warm — impossibly warm — and his fingers are rough and calloused, brushing lightly against the soft flesh of his cheek.

“Kiss me back then, okay?” he says quietly. “If you want to.”

Then he leans forward, and Sasuke does as he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](https://hiddenramen.tumblr.com/) and let me know what you thought of this piece x


End file.
